


Soft White

by PaperFox19



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Chubby, Come Inflation, Hyperinflation, M/M, Oral Sex, Weight Gain, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki died at a young age turning into quite the powerful hollow. His shinigami powers allowed him to evolve into a natural arrancar. He has a unique ability and a powerful sex drive. His semen has a unique effect on souls. He travels around Hueco Mundo at first but when he starts going after souls in Karakura Town. This gains the attention of a certain Blue Haired shinigami Grimmjow!
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Coyote Starrk
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Soft White

Ichigo Kurosaki died at a young age turning into quite the powerful hollow. His shinigami powers allowed him to evolve into a natural arrancar. He has a unique ability and a powerful sex drive. His semen has a unique effect on souls. He travels around Hueco Mundo at first but when he starts going after souls in Karakura Town. This gains the attention of a certain Blue Haired shinigami Grimmjow!

Chapter 1

Ichigo Kurosaki had died at a young age, his unique soul triggered an advanced evolution. He became an arrancar thanks to latent shinigami powers he had. His hollow and shinigami powers merged. Years passed in Hueco Mundo and Ichigo grew up into a fine young man, his overflowing power was honed. Ichigo walked around butt naked, his massive balls and large cock swaying free. He had his massive zanpakuto strapped to his back.

He didn’t see a point in clothes, his cock and balls had ripped through stuff he tried in the past, plus because of his unique powers he had an increased libido. He’d find spots to just randomly jerk off, his massive nuts unleashing a huge stream of cum. His orgasm lasted a full hour, his semen showering and even making a huge pool of semen. “Ahhh!” Ichigo sighed happily. Random hollows would appear and fed on his cum, which actually sated their hunger. Ichigo didn’t care he felt it was better than going to waste.

He didn’t know where he was going or what he was looking for, he weirdly wasn’t hungry like other hollows. He did get urges, every few hours he’d feel his libido surge and he’d have a jerk off session. Most hollows were too scared of him and if he tried to approach they’d run like little cowards. That all changed when he came across another natural arrancar.

He had perched himself on a rock and was jerking off, while playing with one of his plump nipples, when someone came into his range. “I won’t hurt you...”

“Stay back you’ll die!” the figure was wrapped up in a cloak of some kind.

Ichigo didn’t listen and approached, his massive erection bouncing as he did. “Hehehe, that tickles!” Ichigo giggled feeling the arrancar’s reiatsu on him. “That feels kinda nice!” He played with his nipples and his cock began to drip.

“You...you didn’t disappear?”

“Nope! I’m strong!” Ichigo chuckled. “And I’m horny, you wanna help me out?” He wagged his cock. The cloaked arrancar approached Ichigo and got to work on the massive manhood. “Ohh nice, yeah suck that dick.” The orange haired hollow played with his nipples some more. “Here it comes big guy!”

His cum surges, it’s too much for the hollow to take and he’s forced off the cumming dick, thick man milk showering the cloaked hollow. Ichigo’s reiatsu washed over the hollow, allowing the arrancar to stabalize. “Oops sorry, you okay?”

“Yes, I am fine.” He lowers his hood to reveal a sexy mature male with brown hair. “I’m better than fine!” he licked his lips. “I’ve been so lonely, I thought my soul was gonna split apart and then you appeared.” He had a wolf tail which started wagging.

“What’s your name?”

“Starrk, Coyote Starrk!” He knew who he was now, after ingesting Ichigo’s semen, he felt his soul become complete.

“Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet you!”

“Nice to meet you!” Starrk rubbed his cheek against his massive penis. The manly musk that emanated from Ichigo’s cock and balls was getting Starrk excited.

“I’ve been kinda lonely, would you wanna play with me Starrk?” Ichigo played with his chest.

“Yes please!” Starrk cast aside his cloak and stood in all his naked glory. Stark was a masculine man, he was tall and lean, he had fine pecs, a toned stomach, a nice cock, toned arms and legs, big feet, a firm butt, and normal balls. He checked himself out, like this was the first time seeing himself, which it was.

“Wanna suck my dick some more?” Starrk answered by deep throating the massive shaft. “Ohh fuck, mmmmm!” Ichigo chewed on his bottom lip as Starrk went to town on his cock. Coyote’s tail wagging.

‘So good!’ He was so excited, Ichigo was the first hollow not to turn to dust around him. Starrk was figuring out who he was, and he enjoyed sucking dick. His own penis rising and bouncing as he sucked and licked him. He has no gag reflex as he takes the monstrous cock down his throat. Starrk breathed through his nose, inhaling the manly musk making his head go fuzzy.

“So this is oral sex!” His instinct/inner hollow explained it to him once but this was his first time experiencing it. His dreams and inner world he didn’t count. He loved the arrancar’s hungry sucks and licks. “Mmm keep it up big guy!”

Starrk obeyed, following his instincts. He could taste the man’s power through his rod, his reiatsu was pouring into him through his pre-cum. It filled his belly in the best way, he could feel energy spreading through him. The scent was making his head spin, fueling his hunger. He kept wanting more and more, even as he drank his pre-cum.

Ichigo was loving this, his libido was finally being stimulated. He was getting so into it he didn’t know the change happening to Starrk. The brunette’s cock was weeping like crazy, twitching as he neared his own orgasm.

Starrk moaned as Ichigo’s cock went down his throat again and again, making the pleasure spots in his brain twinkle like christmas lights. “Mmmm!” He came hard pelting the ground beneath them. His moans helped pull Ichigo over the edge and he came. His thick cum filled Starrk’s belly, he came so hard and so much his belly was filled in seconds, then it began to swell like a balloon.

He was forced back on Ichigo’s cock, but at the tip he locked on, gripping his mighty shaft and sucking on the tip. Thick cum flooded Starrk’s mouth, punching out his cheeks. He gulped down the huge mouthful, only to have his mouth flooded just a few seconds later. ‘So thick, so rich, so tasty!’ Starrk’s eyes sparkled.

The semen created an explosion of flavor on his tongue, and despite having just came Starrk came again, his release even bigger than before. Starrk continued to drink Ichigo’s cum taking in his energy. Neither noticed what was happening to Starrk until it was too late.

His balls tripled in size, and his own dick grew fatter. His once toned ass began to get thicker and plumper, becoming over all juicier. His stomach that had swelled his abs melted becoming pure softness. Starrk’s pecs grew softer, becoming beefer and plumper, at the same time his nipples grew larger and more sensitive. His arms and legs grew thicker.

When Ichigo opened his eyes, they widened at the sight. “Starrk?!” Ichigo gasped.

“Mmm!” Starrk licked his lips still in a lustful daze. “What’s wrong?”

“Did my cum do this to you?” Starrk looked down and gasped at his soft, plump, and chubby body. He began to feel himself, he groped his plump chest, gasping when he pinched his nipples milk came out.

He rubbed his swollen belly, marveling at the softness, he almost looked pregnant. The idea of carrying Ichigo’s babies sent a burst of pleasure through him. He reached back and gasped at the softness of his ass, his booty was so tender and juicy his fingers just sank right in, yet his butt bounced back.

Starrk had no idea what happened to him or if this could be reversed. A sudden fear that Ichigo would be repulsed by him crossed his mind. He was hesitant but he looked up at Ichigo. He was hard again.

Ichigo was so turned on by the sight of him. “You are so beautiful!” He grabbed the back of Starrk’s head and thrust his cock back into the brunette’s mouth. Starrk moaned as Ichigo set a powerful pace, using his mouth and throat. The surge of dominance had Starrk’s dick throbbing and rising back up to the attention.

His balls smacking his chin again and again, sparked something in his submissive mind. He didn’t have to move or do anything, just submit. It was a wonderful feeling…

Starrk came again, his load the biggest yet, with Ichigo following suit a few seconds later. His new body was better suited for taking Ichigo’s massive load. ‘I’m his!’ Starrk thought gleefully.

Ichigo pulled him off his cock. “Hey Starrk, there is something else I wanna try. I think it was fate that we met. No one but you has been able to handle my pressure. I’ve been so lonely, have you been lonely too?” Starrk nodded dumbly. “Then I want to end our loneliness forever, can I mate with you?”

Starrk gulped and licked his lips. He said only two words, but these words would seal his fate and shape his future forever. “Breed me!” Ichigo’s eyes flashed gold and he smirked.

He put Starrk in the doggy style position, admiring his thick juicy ass. His ass hole was swollen and puffy and looked ready for cock. The orangette gathered Starrk’s semen and used it to coat his penis. He lined up, and his entrance spasmed against his cock head.

It was like his hole was kissing his penis tip. “Your ass...is...amazing!” Ichigo pushed in and Starrk howled in pleasure. His inner walls welcomed Ichigo’s massive dick, sucking him inside. Once the orangette bottomed out Starrk’s spent dick came again. “Oh wow, you must really like this huh?” Ichigo chuckled.

He groped Starrk’s plump booty loving the squeeze and bounce of it, his inner walls squeezing his shaft. His big belly was still bulged by Ichigo’s penis, the brunette loving the overwhelming fullness. Coyote drooled, and it only got better when Ichigo began to move.

Every clap of Ichigo’s pelvis against Starrk’s juicy booty sent out bursts of spiritual pressure. In the distance it felt like two vasto lorde fighting, hollows closer to the action felt an uncontrollable lust swirling around them. Weaker hollows just came themselves silly. Starrk’s butt jiggled with every thrust, rippling with pleasure, both males loved it.

The friction created a shared pleasure between them. They were one, Starrk was so happy! If Ichigo wanted to leave him now he’d have to kill him first. He bucked back, their reiatsu swirling and intertwining together.

“Ohhh!” the two howled as they came together. Starrk’s fate was sealed as his ass was claimed Ichigo’s thick cum pumping and coating his insides. His wild spiritual pressure was tamed by Ichigo’s and his body was claimed inside and out.

“Ahh this is wonderful!” Ichigo hugged Starrk’s plump body. “So soft and manly!” Ichigo sniffed him, enjoying his manly musk. Coyote shivered, loving the skinship and contact. Ichigo latched onto one of his nipples and started sucking, his man milk rushing into his mouth. ‘Delicious!’

His inner hollow purred. This was just the beginning.

-x-

A solid white hollow felt the mating of the two, his hollow mask covered his mouth and he was unable to eat. He felt like he was wasting away and would soon starve to death, when he felt waves of raw pleasure hit him. The two twisting sources of reiatsu penetrated his hard body and feeding his very soul. ‘I must find the source…’ Poor thing was still weak, but he wasn’t far from the two.

To be continued


	2. Starvation Sated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulquiorra finds what he needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 Starvation Sated

Ulquiorra was in his own personal hell. He may have been a Vasto Lorde hollow but his spiritual pressure didn’t show it. When he evolved he became fully encased in white armor. With his mouth covered he couldn’t eat, it felt like his body was eating itself just to survive. His spiritual strength was constantly waning. He probably would have died, had it not been for his high speed regeneration. Even that had it’s limits and he thought he would soon vanish into nothingness.

When he felt Starrk and Ichigo’s mating, their reiatsu penetrated his shell and nourished his very soul. He believed he could find salvation in their direction. It wasn’t exactly hard to follow, the two were still going at it hours later. He walked the vast desert.

Normal hollows wouldn’t seek out such powerful hollows, fearing they may be meeting their death. Ulquiorra wasn’t like normal hollows. He was strong yet so worn, if what he found at the end of this journey was death or salvation he’d be fine either way.

All too suddenly the storm of reiatsu suddenly vanished. ‘No!’ He rushed trying to find the source, he usually had a strong sense, but their pressure was so great and overwhelming. ‘How could such overwhelming power vanish?’

Even if one ate the other, there would be one left. He’d never heard of two hollows fucking each other to death. He started to grow weaker and tired. He spotted a boulder in the distance. It was a good a place as any to rest. He was so tired, even his vision was blurring as he approached the large “boulder”.

‘It’s warm!’ he sighed. He poked the boulder finding it soft. Ulquiorra ended up collapsing onto the boulder, much like a teenager on a bean bag chair. ‘So soft!’ He sank into the softness, feeling warmth envelope him. ‘This is nice!’

Ulquiorra’s eyes drifted closed as he allowed the softness and warmth to envelope him. Starrk opened an eye feeling someone lay on him. Ichigo had fucked him into a blissful stupor, he remembered something about Ichigo going hunting and would be back in a bit.

He barely recognized the other hollow as a Vasto Lorde since his reiatsu was so weak. ‘He doesn’t seem like a threat…’ With that Starrk laid back and went back to sleep. His breathing causing his softness to rise and fall.

‘Is this boulder moving?’ Ulquiorra thought for a moment, but he was too comfortable to care. ‘So tired…’ It was like being rocked gently, Ulquiorra fell back asleep.

Some time later…

Ulquiorra woke up, sensing an approaching power. “Hey Starrk, I’m back, were you lonely, did you miss me?” He asked cheerfully. “I was missing you!” Ichigo’s libido was back to full blast. “Oh ho!?”

He spotted Ulquiorra.

“Guess you weren’t so lonely. Who are you?” Starrk shifted and Ulquiorra was rolled off him.

“My name is Ulquiorra...forgive me...I didn’t realize what...or who I was sleeping on.” Starrk didn’t seem to care, he yawned, and gave Ichigo a kiss.

“Well Starrk didn’t seem to mind, he’s really soft isn’t he.” He played with Starrk’s swollen chest, making the brunette moan and buck. His dick slapped his big soft belly, making it jiggle.

As Ichigo played with his fat pecs, something wondrous happened. Milk! Fresh nectar gushed from his nipples. “You want some, you must be hungry, your wasting away…” Ulquiorra eyes the milk like a man in a dessert. He wanted to taste it so bad. “Or maybe some of this.” Ichigo pressed on Starrk’s belly, making the brunette whine as some of Ichigo’s thick seed gushed from his swollen hole.

Ulquiorra’s pupils dilated. He wanted to eat so badly, but his hollow armor made it impossible for him to eat. “I’d love to, but I physically can’t.”

Ichigo eyed him. “You can’t can you…” He cupped his cheek, his thumb tracing where his mouth would be. “Is there no weak spot in the armor?” Ulquiorra didn’t know, it didn’t feel like there was. This hollow was so strong, and touching him so tenderly. He whimpered, even his dick was trapped behind his hollow shell. “May I?” Ulquiorra nodded dumbly.

The oranged haired hollow scoured Ulquiorra’s body. “Ah ha here!” He found an opening and gave it a lick.

“Ahh!” His ass hole!

“Shall I feed you here, you got a tight little hole here?” He didn’t have the heart to tell him that he had a heart shaped hole in his armor around his anus. ‘So cute!’

Ulquiorra couldn’t answer, his body was trembling, and lust was soaking his brain.

“What do you think?” He asked Starrk.

“He’s strong, he doesn’t seem like a threat, if he wants to join our pack he needs to be fed, or he’s gonna waste away.” Starrk put a hand on Ulquiorra’s head. “If you even think of betraying us I’ll blow your head off, understand?”

Ulquiorra nodded. “I wouldn’t betray you, I wanted to find you!” He moaned the last word as Ichigo started lapping as his hole. His tongue penetrating him and making his legs go numb. “I...fuck...please...let me join your pack...I’ll...ahhh...nnnn...please...feed me!”

Starrk smiled. “You heard him!” Ichigo lined up his fat cock, the tip kissing Ulquiorra’s entrance. The orange haired hollow pumped his cock, his pre-cum pouring into Ulquiorra’s channel like a low faucet. The green eyed hollow blushed and shivered as his insides tingled. His entrance parted and twitched, almost like he was kissing Ichigo’s dick with his ass.

“I have a feeling you were meant to be loved, that’s why you had a body like this.” Ichigo purred. “No worries, I have plenty of love to fill you up!” He pushed in, and Ulquiorra moaned.

“Yes, yes, it hurts, but feels so good!”

“He’s a little masochist!” Starrk growled. He was getting turned on. Very few hollows knew jealousy when it came to packs. Coyote wanted a pack more than anything, it seems his master was gonna grant his wish. He could see it in Ulquiorra’s eyes, desire, lust, hunger, delight, need, his pupils dilating, tears of joy prickling his eyes.

He could help himself, he started fingering his ass as he watched Ichigo sink inside the Vasto Lorde. His hole was taking quite some punishment. Ichigo moaned. To think he’d find another hollow who could handle his dick, this was a dream come true. “Looks like I hit the jack pot!” he buried the last of his cock into Ulquiorra’s insides.

“Full!” His eyes rolled up, his body was shaking. Ichigo’s rod was so intense, so thick even his sweet spot couldn’t escape him, the bundle of nerves getting ground into dust as Ichigo rocked his hips. His power surged through his length and spread through every cell of his body. The orangette’s pre-cum began to fill his belly.

Though it was a mere appetizer, his starved body took it gratefully. The emptiness was fully filled, in more ways than one. His body was absorbing the pre-cum. He could feel a change taking hold, but his mind was focused on the pleasure.

“Ahh ahh this is too much I can’t!” He came, a dry orgasm given the circumstances. His hole spasmed and squeezed Ichigo’s massive dick.

“Ohh yes!” Ichigo moaned and began to move, thrusting against Ulquiorra’s toned ass. His armor was tough, but his insides were soft, as he moved he created a glorious friction. His cold body was lit ablaze, every thrust felt like he was shaking to his core.

Ulquiorra didn’t know what was happening to him, he was a hollow, but he was crossing the boarder between hollows and shinigami. The increasing friction was making the hollow’s head go fuzzy. To top it off he was also going through a similar change as to Starrk.

As more and more pre-cum was pumped inside, Ulquiorra could feel his body changing. His hollow shell began to crack all over. Ulquiorra’s new softness growing beyond what his shell could contain. His crotch cracked as pressure built higher and higher, and soon a fat, pale, uncut dick burst forth. “Ahh!” His dick bounced and slapped his armor as the orangette’s thrusts grew rougher. “I’M CUMMING!” Ulquiorra howled as his dick erupted, shooting his cum all over the ground.

His shell cracked and down came a pair of massive balls. “Nice!” Starrk gave him a thumbs up. He was changing, he could feel it, and it was absolutely wonderful.

More of his shell was cracking as his new softness pushed at his lean armor. He was like a newborn chick hatching from an egg, his softness pushing and pushing, the cracks meeting more cracks. They were spreading faster and faster, up his neck to his face. “So close, here it comes!” Ichigo roared and came hard, pumping Ulquiorra with his seed and power.

Ulquiorra came hard as he evolved, his hollow mask and shell crumbling away leaving only a bit near his head. Starrk whistled, he smelled a new arrancar. Ulquiorra was pale and soft, compared to the scrawny thing he was as a hollow.

His arms and legs were thicker, his chest wasn’t as big as Starrk’s, but plump and his nipples were fatter. His dick curved against his plump belly, his ass swelled around Ichigo’s penis. Ulquiorra drooled. “This is me?” He shivered.

“You like?” His hands roamed over Ulquiorra’s soft body. He gave a hard thrust loving to see Ulquiorra’s ass jiggle.

“I love it!” He moaned. “Thank you Ichigo-sama!” He bucked back and began fucking himself on Ichigo’s cock. “I’ve never felt so alive!” His stomach was bulging from the mighty rod.

“Looks like we have a new pack member Starrk, let’s have you say hello.” Starrk smirked and rolled over, offering his cum stuffed ass. Emerald eyes sparkled.

“Thank you for the meal!” He fondled Starrk’s fat ass, burying his face in and began to eat the other hollow out.

“Ohh yes!” Starrk moaned and pushed back. “He’s hungry!” Starrk growled. Ulquiorra was going after Ichigo’s cum like a starving hollow, which he was.

“Let’s take good care of him.” Ichigo began to pound Ulquiorra again. The former hollow moaned as his insides rearranged to lovingly embrace the monster dick. He evolved with Ichigo’s cock inside him, he was literally born to take his dick.

Ichigo gave him a lot of love and care, and once he was finished with Starrk’s ass the brunette rolled over and fed Ulquiorra his dick. He was in hog heaven, two fat cocks, lots of tasty milk. “Yesh!” Ulquiorra moaned as he came between them.

“He’s sucking me so good!” Starrk moaned as he came, his own powerful semen flooded Ulquiorra’s mouth. He was a bit greedy and didn’t waste a drop.

“So hot!” Ichigo moaned and found another release, fillling Ulquiorra up with another load. His cock popped out and he showered the two chubby arrancar in white. Bathed in white once again, but Ulquiorra didn’t hate it.

-x-

“Captain...Captain…”

“Ehh…” A man grumbled. “What is it!”

“Captain Mayuri is requesting a meeting with all the captains!”

“What does that bastard want, I’m not in the mood to deal with him today!?”

“But Captain…” Suddenly the door opened and a blue haired man stood in the door way.

“Di Roy!” He glared at the gray haired shinigami wearing a large beret. “You are my Lieutenant right?”

“Well technically Edrad is your lieutenant I’m the third seat.”

“Whatever, you are a member of my squad, so I’m sending you in my place. Listen close and bring me back any need to know information. Unless there’s a powerful hollow to fight, I don’t need to know!”

“Y-yes sir!” He ran off. Grimmjow huffed and laid back down. He wanted to go hollow hunting, but he was currently on lock down dealing with paperwork. So he and Kenpachi wrecked a few buildings during a sparring match.

‘No fighting, no training, no hunting, no sparring, damn that old bastard…’ He groaned. Unless there was an emergency Grimmjow was grounded.

To be continued


End file.
